Asura Mishima
Asura is Captain of the Second Division, Commander of the Onmitsukidō, Corp Commander of the Executive Militia, and the fastest Shinigami in all of Soul Society to date. Asura has banned himself from using his Shikai, and Bankai unless it is a must for him to use it. Appearance Asura wears a simple black and gray hakama type clothing outside his captains robe. To complete his outfit he also has a pair of matching gloves to fit. Asura wears a hat with his clothing. Underneath his standard Shinigami captain's uniform, Asura wears the uniform of the Commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō, which has no sleeves and doesn't cover the back, though he does wear meadium length black, and gray arm bands. Instead of wearing the standard Shinigami sandals with tabi, he wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks. Asuras' Zanpakuto is on his left side. His hair is not short, but not long as well. Asura has tanned skin color Personality Asura is a well outgoing person. At times he can be very lazy. He does not like to take crap from others, nor does he like to hear about people picking on the 'weak' ones. Overall Asura is a pretty laid back person. He likes women, card playing, and drinking. Thinking about his past actions gives him his motivation to strive forward. History Asura was born in North Rukongai. Both of his parents were Shinigamis. Asura lived a pretty decent life until his father became a alcoholic, to the point were it was not controllable. His parents would constantly get into arguments. At some points it even became physical abuse. Asura would usually be in his room while this goes on. Sometimes the physical abuse done to his mother would even be done in front of him. Asura would always try to stop them, but he'd always gets tossed aside. At that point Asura became really fusterated, and wanted to give up. His mother understands how he feels, but she can not do much to avoid it. As the years passed Asura tried to deal with the constant arguing, and abuse. One day Asura walked in and that his father broke his mothers arm, and was about to do more. His father had the intent to kill her at that point. Asura was enraged, and screamed loudly. That moment, Asura had awaken his Zanpakutou. A immense burst of reiatsu could be felt by most people who were in the area at the time. Asuras Zanpakutou turned into its shikai state. Asura charged at his father and slashed at him. His father is unable to use his left arm due to Asuras shikai ability that allows striking ones 'soul'. That day Asura's mother had die. It was later founded out that she had died due to Asura's burst of reiatsu that came from his Zanpakutou. His Father left, leaving Asura by himself. Asura swore to never use his shikai unless he had no choice what so ever. He also blames his father for the death of his mother, and plans to confront him eventually. Later on in the years, Asura had enrolled into the Shinigami Academy. There he progressed, and vowed to be a leader. At a young age he had noticeable talent, enough talent to surpass the students at his age level. He was also part of the executive militia. He trained, and trained. Eventually all of it payed off. He was taken in to the second division, and made Lieutenant. Outside of the Gotei 13, Asura lived by himself. After sometime Asura was promoted to second division captain. This was complelty unexpected, as Asura thought he was far incapable of taking on a captains role. He proved to be worthy, and capable of leadership. He was also offered the positions of Commander of the Onmitsukidō, Corp Commander of the Executive Militia which he gladly accepted. As time flew by, Asura was one of the few Senior Captains. He was far above the average captains level. As being a Senior Captain, Asura rarely goes into combat. Even then, Asura still refuses to release his Shikai unless he has to. Plot + Powers and Abilities Hakuda Master: Asura as Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō is one of the most accomplished hand-to hand combatants in Soul Society. His mastery of the art form is so great that he rather use it instead of using his Zanpakuto. Immense Spiritual Power: As the Captain of the 2nd Division, he boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. His energy is intense enough to make opponents also with high levels of energy sweat in fear. When releasing his spiritual pressure, it can cause a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable radius. Master Assassin: As the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Asura is one of the foremost masters in the art of assassination. He is known to be skillful in staying hidden. Using Shunpo, He has disabled the opponents without them being able to see him. He has studied all the disciplines of the punishment force since he was a child, including poison. Because of this, over the years he has developed a resistance to nearly every poison there is. Shunpo Master: As the leader of the Onmitsukidō, he is also required to be highly proficient in Shunpo. He actively uses hir mastery of Shunpo techniques and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters as well as from a distance. Thus making hitting him almost impossible if not for the most advanced combatant. His movements are noticeably so fast that few would be likely to see an attack take place. Asura is the fastest shiniagmi in Soul Society. * Clones: Asura is able to create at least 15 clones of himself at once using Shunpo, While they are indistinguishable from his true self and mimic his movements, they do not seem to last long. * Utsusemi: Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shiho. It allows for a movement at great, sudden speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. Enhanced Strength: Asura is quite strong in his Shinigami form; Asura has shown the strength of a concentrated blow from him is highly destructive, capable of destroying an entire city block Enhanced Endurance: Despite his own admission of proclaiming to be out of shape, Asura has shown to be a very resilient warrior. Enhanced Speed: Asura has demonstrated tremendous speed and reflexes in battle. Even when caught by surprise from an enemy's attack, he is shown able to react in time to skillfully dodge or counter the assault. Offensively, he is shown able to keep up quick and rapid assault that forces most opponents on the defense as he leaves no openings in his attacks. Enhanced Agility: Despite his more laid-back attitude, Asura is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great dexterity in battle, able to attack his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Asura is masterful in swordsmanship, usually only employing his Zanpakutō when he really needs to. It is told he has banned himself from using his Shikai unless he really needs to. Master Strategist & Tactician: As Commander of the Secret Mobile Corps and Captain of the 2nd Division, Asura has shown himself to be a capable leader. Asura has shown an innate skill to determine what actions should be taken in battle. The tactics he employs are based on subterfuge and confusion. He has shown to be adept in putting his opponents into a false sense of security and allowing them to underestimate his abilities. Kidō Expert: As captain of the 2nd Division and the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Asura is well-versed in a mastery of Kidō. Though he commonly employs Shunpo and hand-to-hand fighting techniques, he is masterful in using Kidō to further his capacity in combat - being so experienced he is able to mix it with other fighting techniques. he has been shown using mid-level binding and destruction spells with no incantation with expert skill. * Shunkō: An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat with Kidō. He fights by surrounding hir back and arms with pressurized Kidō. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves since they will rip apart when it is activated. The technique can allow him to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement, apart from enhancing their arms and legs for battle. The Kidō itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from his body, and can be used to create massive explosions. * Hanki: This technique is an ability Asura uses during Shunkō, which nullifies an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with a Kidō of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The ability can even neutralize an opponent's movements. Zanpakuto Tamashī No Kougo redirects here. See here Tamashī No Kougo Tamashī No Kougou (魂皇后; Soul Empress): It it's sealed form, Tamashī No Kougo resembles a Katana in black. It is one of the few female Zanpaktous. *'Shikai': Triggered by the release command, "Strike All Souls" (ストライクオールソウルズ, Sutoraikuōrusouruzu) When released a immense burst of reiatsu will flow in all directions, possibly causing fainting, or even death in some cases. The Katana emits a white glow, and then transforms into a longer katana known as the Masamune, in black. **'Shikai Special Ability: '''In this form Asura can easily attack the 'soul' of one. Causing severe damage, and pain. In some cases the damage done to the soul can be permanent. ***'Soul Phase''' (Tamashī no fēzu): Asuras Masamune will begin to create a white glow. In this state, Asura can attack the soul. Soul Phase is able to stay on, and act as a passive until Asura decides to release it. ***'Cutting Soul' (Tamashī o sessaku): Asura fires compressed reiatsu at the enemy. If Soul Phase is activated while Asura performs this, it is able to target the opponents soul. Note: Move is similar to Getsuga Tenshou *'Bankai: '''Corruption of the Soul (魂の破損, Tamashī no hason'') In this form Asuras Masamune diminishes. Leaving him with just hand to hand skills. Slight electricity can be seen around him. (Similar to when sayians go SSJ2) **'Bankai Special Ability:' As the Masamune diminishes, Asura relies on hand to hand combat. In this state Asuras speed, power, all five senses, and spiritual power increase dramatically. He is also able to attack the 'soul' of one still. This puts a lot of strain on Asura. Thus, he does not like to use it for long periods of time. Using his bankai combined with Shunkō is very lethal to him, and his opponents. The strain increase times two, but in return in grants tremendous power. It is very rare for Asura to use the this combination. ***'Soul Purge' (Sourupāji): This move allows Asura to drive his own reiatsu directly into an opponent's body through a physical strike on them. This can cause strong direct and internal damage, it is even capable of damaging someone who is being protected by Bakudō. It is easily capable of temporarily disabling anyone with less spiritual power than a captain. This is currently the only known moves anyone in Soul Society has seen. Relationships *Hasegawa Ayumi - Asura has a long-standing friendship with Ayumi. It is told Asura knew her before he was promoted to a Senior Captain. *Yamato Kinji - Asura also has a stable friendship with Yamato. Not a lot is known about their relationship on how it came to be. *Katsu Kaminaga - Asura, and Katsu are friends, but more of rivals. Both of them have a lot of respect for one another. Asura acknowledged Katsu, and decided to grant him control of the Shikaku Force. Asura unwilling to teach Katsu Shunko. To that matter, Katsu has managed to surpass all known Shinigami in the art of Shunpo, aside from Asura making him the second fastest person in Soul Society. As Katsu died in combat no one has been able to match his speed since his death. With his death, Asura has become the fastest Shinigami once again. Trivia *Theme: Here *Only Katsu Kaminaga, and a unknown shinigami, who Asura doesn't talk about much, has ever witnessed his Bankai. *Asura has only showed two Shikai moves, and one Bankai. Asura states there are tons more, but refuses to show, or even speak of them. Quotes `By starting this pointless squabble, you have done nothing but reveal just how vast your stupidity is. Please refrain from this moments of self-granture.` `It's not Sura. IT'S ASURA!. Category:Aurum Category:Senior Captain Category:Shinigami Category:Captain